Park Jihoon (singer)
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer, dancer, rapper, actor | group_debut = August 7, 2017 | solo_debut = March 26, 2019 | years = 2006–present | height = 173 cm | weight = 61 kg | blood = AB | agency = Maroo Entertainment | associated = Wanna One | fandom = MaySoompi: Park Ji Hoon Opens Twitter Account + Announces Official Fan Club Name With A Little Help | website = | sns = }}Park Jihoon (박지훈; or Jihoon) is a South Korean singer and actor under Maroo Entertainment. He is mainly known for placing 2nd in Produce 101 Season 2 and becoming a member of Wanna One. He made his solo debut on March 26, 2019 with the mini album O'Clock.Allkpop: Park Ji Hoon releases solo debut schedule Personal Life Education He majored in Broadcasting Arts Department at School of Performing Arts Seoul and graduated in February 2018.Soompi: Idols Graduate From School Of Performing Arts Seoul He attended Chung-Ang University, majored in Performing Arts and Media.Allkpop: Wanna One's Park Ji Hoon attends Chung-Ang University entrance ceremony Discography Mini albums * O'Clock (2019) * 360 (2019) Features * Ha Sung Woon - "Don't Forget" (2019) Filmography Dramas *''Jumong'' (MBC, 2006–2007) *''The Stories of One Thousand People'' (SBS, 2007) *''Kimchi Cheese Smile'' (MBC, 2007–2008) *''The King and I'' (MBC, 2007–2008) *''Iljimae'' (SBS, 2008) *''Just Like That Show'' (Tooniverse, 2011) Reality shows * Produce 101 Season 2 (Mnet, 2017) - contestant Musical theatre *''Peter Pan'' (2007–2009) *''The Harmonium in My Memory'' (2010) *''Radio Star'' (2010–2011) *''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' (2014) Endorsements * April Kiss (2018) * I'M MEME (with Bae Jin Young) (2019) * Masita Seeweed (2019) * 4ever & J Lab (2019) * Pizzaetang (2019) * Formoline L112 (2019) Trivia * He was called a "Fashion Terrorist" for various fluorescent clothes, the most prominent was fluorescent shoelaces, which is ironic because his favorite color is black ** The reason being is that so he can be easily identified out of the 101 trainees * He was known as a child actor, appearing in various musicals and dramas * He attends School of Performing Arts Seoul * It was revealed that he used to be a trainee for SM Entertainment and Fantagio * He became known as "Wink Boy" after the introductory "It's Me (Pick Me)" stage, and this had a huge impact on his popularity, even to the point of remaining in the Top 3 in the entire show * His self made aegyo catchphrase, "I'll save you in my heart" (내 마음 속에 저장/nae ma-eum sog-e jeojang) gesture is derived from the anime Shugo Chara where the main character, Amu, uses to transform * His catchphrase was used for marketing purposes due to its huge impact in social media and various broadcast platforms * He receiving offers from companies to become their advertisement model while Produce 101 Season 2 was still being aired as everything either worn or used by him became sold-out * His sometimes referred as "Jigglypuff" as he sometimes wear clothes that are all pink * He was a trainee for 1 year and 9 months, if including Produce 101 Season 2, then it has been 2 years and a month Gallery Park Ji Hoon Produce 101 Promo 1.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (1) Park Ji Hoon Produce 101 Promo 2.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (2) Park Ji Hoon Produce 101 Promo 3.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (3) Park Ji Hoon Produce 101 Promo 4.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (4) Park Ji Hoon Produce 101 Promo 5.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (5) Wanna One Park Ji Hoon debut profile photo.png|Debut profile photo Wanna One Park Ji Hoon Nothing Without You promo photo.png|''1-1=0 (Nothing Without You)'' Wanna One Park Ji Hoon 0 1=1 (I Promise You) promo photo.png|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Wanna One Park Ji Hoon Light promo photo.png|"Light" Wanna One Park Ji Hoon Light promo photo 2.png|"Light" (2) Wanna One Park Ji Hoon 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo No.1.png|No.1 unit photo for 1÷x=1 (Undivided) Wanna One No.1 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' No.1 photo unit (with Bae Jin Young, Lai Kuan Lin) Wanna One Park Ji Hoon 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Wanna One Park Ji Hoon 1¹¹=1 (Power_Of_Destiny) promo photo.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power Of Destiny)'' Park Jihoon O'Clock concept photo 1.png|''O'Clock'' (1) Park Jihoon O'Clock concept photo 2.png|''O'Clock'' (2) Park Jihoon 360 teaser photo 1.png|''360'' (1) Park Jihoon 360 teaser photo 2.png|''360'' (2) References Official links * Website * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * YouTube References Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Wanna One Category:Park Jihoon (singer) Category:2019 debuts Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Maroo Entertainment